One Kitsune too Many
by Pyromanic Kittie
Summary: Now that Hiei is married and starting his own family Kurama is left mostly on his own. That is... Until Koenma gives the team a new assignment...
1. Introductions

My mother use to tell me stories of her sister and my father; they both died before I was born…

My mother was deeply in love with him and never took another husband or even another lover after his passing, so I was raised without a father. He was a bat demon and my mother always told me I had his eyes.

My father's name was Kuronue and he was second in command, here in the castle, when he was alive.

In my eyes I've always looked like the mutt I was blonde hair, navy blue eyes, a black cherry colored kitsune tail and tattoo-like bat wings on my back… One third bat elf, one third kitsune and one third bat demon… But my mother always said I was beautiful.

Even though the kitsune came from my mother she would always say that my tail and my inept ability for curiosity came from her sister.

My mother use to tell me how her sister was deeply and madly in love with the kitsune who owned this castle; his name was Yoko. I've been told that, though he loved my Aunt, he hid his love for her from the rest of the people in his castle; besides my mother and her husband.

Who's my aunt…?

She was only the most desirable woman in this castle with eyes only for Yoko. She was tall, pale, light eyed and dark haired; the opposite of my mother. She was only my mother's half sister, but they loved each other dearly. She was half kitsune and half love youkai. Her hair was a beautiful midnight blue and her eyes were hazel, heavy on the green. I heard her curves were every woman's dreams, large chest, small waist, big hips.

My mother loved her dearly and was devastated when she disappeared.

Some said she went after Yoko's killer but my mother knew better…

My aunt was dying and she left the castle to die alone…

The name of my aunt…? Cytheria was her name.

To this day my mother never knew where her sister had disappeared to but I think that's how my aunt had wanted it…

­

For years after the death of my aunt my mother ran the castle by herself and under her rule the demons that lived in it flourished.

…Then my mother died…

Yeah, yeah I know… Elves are supposed to live forever… Well my mother gave up her immortality to save my father's life once before, but fate took him away again…

After her death I was to become the ruler of the castle… but the others saw to it that I never got there… So now I live on my own, traveling all over the makai living off things I've stolen from people.

Who am I…?

My name is Faylinn and I'm your worst nightmare…


	2. Caught in the Act

Faylinn ran quietly through the forest trying to reach the prize she sought; she was fairly certain that she was going to get it without any problem.

That is until a net fell on her.

"God damn it…" she hissed as she cut the net open with her tiny dagger. Quickly she dashed into the trees, scanning for any signs of the person who laid the trap.

"She was here…" Someone muttered.

"Hn…" was the reply. "Let's just catch her and get this over with. I do have someone at home who is probably driving everyone crazy while she worries…"

_Two men?!_ She thought to herself. _Just two? God could Koenma be stupid…_ With that thought she dashed off across the tree branches to her destination.

When she saw a small stone hut she quietly dropped down behind it and smirked.

_Too easy…_ She thought as she slid into the building.

There on the pedestal in the center of the room was the item she sought after.

_Prefect…_ Faylinn reached out for the glowing gem when she felt the tip of a blade press into her back.

"Step away…" A man growled from behind her.

"You think that's going to stop me…?" She jumped, twisting in the air so that her feet went over her head.

It was her downfall. Vines shot down from the roof on the small hut wrapping themselves around her body.

She growled ferociously and whipped out her dagger to slice the vines but a whip shot out and smacked the dagger from her hand while cutting her at the same time.

"DAMN IT!!" She yelled as she struggled to free herself only to have the thorns on the vines around her cut into her skin.

"I thought this would be hard…" grumbled the man with the sword.

"Supposedly she's very dangerous…" A red head replied as he walked into view. "Part elf and part kitsune… She doesn't really look like she has kitsune in her at all…"

"You forgot bat you ass hole!!" Faylinn screamed.

"Bat? You're a bat too? Tch… right…" the man with the sword replied snidely.

"Let me down and I'll show you…" She cooed.

The man with the sword just left while the red head tried hard not to laugh. "That's not going to work on him." With that he left too leaving Faylinn hanging from the vines.

"LET ME DOWN!!"


	3. The Trial

**A/N: yes yes i know, it's SUPREMELY short... BUT that's the point. I want you to know what is going to happen to Faylinn.**

**The next chapter should be longer, promise!!**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Faylinn stood in a dark room, cuffs around her wrists and ankles, with the chain running from wrist to wrist, foot to foot and connecting them all together. There was a cuff around her neck with the chain attached tightly to the ground; there was a sizzling sound coming from the cuffs that touched her skin. A spot shone down on her and two more pointed at her from the left and right.

Faylinn's head hung foreword as her hair covered her face.

"Faylinn of the Genki clan, you are brought here on counts of theft of priceless objects and murder of four spirit detectives."

"I only stole that which was once my mother's!!" Faylinn screamed as she raised her head to look at the invisible man.

"SILENCE!!"

Faylinn let her head hang again as she waited for her fate.

"Faylinn of the Genki clan, you are hereby sentenced to live as a human. You are to be stripped of your powers and you will be under constant surveillance. You will be subject to live with the same people you have killed in the past; the spirit detectives.

"No!!" She screamed as she struggled in the chains. Hopelessly she watched as her powers leaked from her body to form an orb then suddenly vanished.

"NOOO!!"


	4. New Job

Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were waiting in Koenma's when the doors burst open; in walked two demons carrying a snapping, snarling, wriggling blonde.

"Ah… She's finally here…" Koenma mumbled, not looking up from his paper work.

"Let me go! Let me go you nasty brute!!" She screamed and was suddenly dropped to the floor as both demons held tightly to chains that were connected to a cuff around her neck and cuffs around her wrist; she spit at them.

Suddenly she noticed Kurama and Hiei.

"You…" She hissed as she turned her full attention to the two men. "This is all YOUR fault!" She charged them but the chain attached to her neck hit its end and she was jerked around by the demon holding onto the chain on her wrists; she snarled at both her captors and the two men that had brought this fate upon her.

"She really hates you two…" mumbled Yuske.

"Obviously she isn't ready for the next part of her punishment… Stick her back in solitary confinement…" Koenma sighed.

The girl growled and tugged on the chains trying to free herself. "Do what you want, I'll NEVER go willingly!!"

"What's her punishment…?" Kurama asked.

"She has to live with you." Koenma answered without caring.

"What?!" Hiei yelled as he pushed off from the wall. "I don't want her anywhere NEAR my family!"

"I don't think that feral thing should be around any of us…" muttered Yuske.

"I heard that!" the blonde screeched.

Yuske cringed, laughing nervously.

"Well I'm sorry Yuske but this is what we have to do…" Koenma shuffled through his papers, extracting one of them. "Faylinn of the Genki clan is hereby to live as a human with the people she hated most, the spirit detectives."

"What did she do to deserve such a weird punishment…?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh!!" Faylinn exclaimed. "The idiot CAN talk!" which earned her a sharp yank on the chain around her neck.

"Counts of theft and the murder of four spirit detectives…" Koenma read off.

"MURDER!? Why the HELL should we let a MURDERER into our HOMES?!" Yuske bellowed.

"What about Hiei…?"

Yuske grumbled.

"You don't actually have a choice… The high counsel decided her hate and we have no choice but do as they say."

The demons walked over to Koenma's desk, all the while dragging the thrashing blonde behind them. "Do we put her back in confinement…?"

Koenma looked up at the four men. "Do you want to take her now…?"

"I am not an item!!" She screamed; no one was listening to her.

"Let her rot in confinement." Hiei snapped.

Faylinn's head snapped around as her eyes bore holes into Hiei, she snarled.

"You have no choice… you have to take her home someday soon or face the high counsel for not complying…" Koenma answered.

When no one answered Koenma sighed.

"All right… You're dismissed… You will come back in a few months to reevaluate Faylinn… if you choose not to take her then you will be forced to take her at the end of the year…"

The group edged past the wicked looking girl.

As Kurama brought up the rear he wasn't paying close enough attention to Faylinn and didn't react in time as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"If you make me wait a year I'll kill you in your sleep…" She hissed as she pulled away from the kiss and the two demons grabbed her and shoved her up against Koenma's desk.

Kurama left quickly as the girl began to laugh.

"Run run as fast as you can… I don't need my powers to catch you red haired man!" She wailed laughing madly.

"Lock her up…"


	5. Damaged with Promises

Six months later found the Urameshi team was waiting in Koenma's office once more.

In walked the two guards carrying Faylinn by her arms. Once in they were in they dropped her like a rag doll roughly on the floor; she moaned. Red welts and long garish looking cuts running the length of her body.

"Those weren't there last time…" Kurama whispered as he took in the battered elf.

Koenma hardly glanced at the crumpled figure of his prisoner. "It's nothing to worry about." He answered as he shuffled more papers; Faylinn struggled to her feet.

Hiei sniffed and wrinkled his nose at the blonde. Hurriedly he looked away from the struggling girl causing Kurama to look at her curiously; horror hit him in the face. Around the cuffs on her wrists, ankles, and neck Faylinn's skin had begun to blister; Yuske spoke up before Kurama could say anything about it…

"Why do we have to take her home…?" Yuske questioned although he knew the answer.

"It is the High Counsel's decision…" Koenma answered dully.

"Fuck the High Counsel and the horse they rode in on…" croaked Faylinn nearly inaudibly; she raised her head and glared through her sheet-like hair at the mean across from her. "And fuck you…" She stumbled forward until the chains were pulled tight. "Fuck you and that pedestal you put yourself on. You have **no** idea what it's like… You have **everything** you want or even need handed to you on a silver platter… I hope you all rot in **hell**!!"

Koenma sighed and waved his hand, the two guards began to drag the screaming elf out of the room. "You don't have a choice next time… There's no way around it unless you want to go before the High Counsel as well… You **will** be taking her home the next time you come.

Yuske scowled and left with Kuwabara and Hiei following behind.

_I wonder if Koenma even knows that his prisoner is being tortured right under his nose…_ Kurama thought as he slowly followed the other out of the room. _I wonder if he even cares…_

As the group waited, yet again, in Koenma's office for their new "roommate" to be brought in Koenma was reading paper work, really not caring about what happened to his prisoner.

Once more the two guards dragged in a more-or-less conscious Faylinn and dropped her, once again, on the floor as if she was a rag doll; she didn't move.

The smell of burning flesh filled the room strongly enough for the two humans to smell it.

"What is that smell?!" Kuwabara complained.

"That's the smell of burning flesh…" Hiei muttered darkly.

"She's been tortured with iron shackles and iron laced whips…" Kurama murmured as he walked over to the crumpled form of the girl.

"She's just a prisoner." Koenma answered dully.

A loud thud echoed in the room, causing the hardly conscious elf to flinch.

"Well that's it! She's all yours to take home." Koenma announced happily.

Before anyone knew how to react Kurama yanked the keys from one of the guard's hand and began to unlock the shackles. The burned and blistered skin peeled away from Faylinn's ankles as Kurama pulled them off her; she whimpered.

"I'm sorry…" Kurama whispered to the girl. He kept repeating "I'm sorry" as he moved to the shackles on her wrists.

"What are you doing?!" Shrieked Yuske. "She'll kill us all!"

"She's hardly even conscious enough to stand on her own Yuske, she's not going to be killing anyone." Kurama answered as he slowly freed Faylinn's wrists from the iron shackles; tears began to spill down her face.

"This one is going to hurt a lot more…" He murmured as he unlocked the cuff around her neck; her eyes widened in horror.

Hiei appeared next to them causing the girl to flinch away. He held the end of his katana sheath before her mouth; she stared at him blankly. "Bite it…" He muttered as he looked away from her face. "I don't want you biting your tongue off…"

Faylinn obliged and bit into the hard material.

Kurama took this as his opportunity to free her neck from the shackle and began to pull it off her.

"Just do it fast." Hiei growled. "It's going to just hurt her for a longer time I you pull it off slowly."

Kurama looked from Faylinn to Hiei and back again. "I'm sorry…" he murmured as he yanked the shackle off her neck; she screamed long and loud until she fell unconscious.

"Those aren't going to heal…ever…" Hiei noted as he strapped his sword to his side.

Kurama was already pulling off his shirt and ripping it into strips. "I know…" He muttered sadly. He wrap up her ankles and wrists and then moved to her neck. _She looks so familiar… almost like I've known her before…_ Kurama thought as he moved her hair from her face and neck. Memories burned at the edges of his mind, only to disappear when he tried to focus on them.

He wrapped her neck and lifted her up. "let's go…" He led the way out of the office.

"Don't worry…" Kurama murmured to the unconscious Faylinn. "I'll take care of you…"


	6. Welcome to the Family

"What do you think you are doing Kurama?!" Yuske shouted as he finally caught up with the red head.

"I'm going to take care of her…" He replied simply.

"Take care of…?!" Yuske stopped as he tried to reel in his anger. "She's a murderer, she deserves to die!"

"She's an elf; she's the last of her kind. I find it hard to believe she actually killed all those spirit detectives with the powers of an elf."

"She's only part elf! Who knows what her other abilities are!"

"She's part bat and part Kitsune…" Hiei mumbled.

"See!? She could kill us all!!"

Kurama spun around and faced Yuske. "Kitsune's and bat's are elusive. They don't fight, they hide. Only a few actually will fight their attacker, most of the time they try to run away. I have a hard time believing that with all those parts in her she actually killed people." With that he spun back around and stalked off.

"Well…" Hiei sighed. "That went well…" He shrugged then followed the angry red head leaving Yuske and Kuwabara standing there opened mouthed.

"Where do you think you are going with that… that… thing!?" Botan shrieked as Kurama carried the still unconscious elf towards the second house in the clearing.

"I'm taking her in the house, what else?" He retorted.

Moon walked up to Botan. "What's going on…?"

"That crazy fox is taking a deadly criminal into the house!!"

Moon caught up to Kurama and looked down at the blonde in his arms. "Oh dear…" She murmured as she caught sight of the puss ridden blisters on her body. "Koenma really let that happen to her…?"

"Sadly, yes…" Kurama sighed.

"Well… Let's get her inside so that we can try and patch her up…"

"You're going to HELP her?!" Botan shrieked again.

Moon turned to face her. "Of course I am. She is hurt and as of this moment she has done nothing to threaten anyone that lives here. So I am going to do what I've always done… Help those in need."

"But… but… but…"

"No buts Botan. I helped you when you all wished to live in my home. I even built you all a new home in my clearing so that you can live more comfortably if you're staying here. I've built a large storage shed so that at least half of it can be used for training the spirit detectives. I have not once complained when you tell Hiei that he has to leave. I have done many things to help everyone here, you will not keep me from helping this girl just because they say she killed people; **I** killed people Botan. I'm going to help her whether you approve or not."

Botan stood there with her mouth hanging open as she tried to find a good reason to make Moon stop, but there was nothing. Hiei moved up to Moon's side as Moon and Kurama walked into the house that housed most of the new spirit detective team.

"That might just piss her of…" Hiei murmured to his wife as they followed Kurama into one of the large bedrooms upstairs.

"She gets what she deserves…" Moon replied with a sigh.

Kurama laid the unconscious girl on the bed while Moon went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. When she returned she perched on the side of the bed and gingerly picked up one of the damaged arms, turning it over to see if any areas were worse than the others.

"To be honest Kurama…" Moon murmured as she gazed that the wounds. "I don't know if she'll be able to use her hands again… these blisters get pretty close to the muscle fiber and nerve endings… If they had been on any longer…" She lifted her head to stare into his face. "She would never loose her use hands… ever…" She spread a brand new cloth on her lap in hopes to keep the blisters from being contaminated. "I'll do what I can for her wounds… but don't be too surprised if it's ineffective…" Placing a small bowl on top of the cloth she laid the undamaged areas of the girl's wrist against the edges and slowly began to poor antiseptic onto the blisters.

The girl's eyes wrenched open as she hissed and ripped her hand away from Moon, knocking the bowl to the ground. She swung her claw-like nails at Moon only to have them caught just before hitting her stomach.

"Instinctive…" Moon commented as she firmly held the girl's hand away from her stomach.

The girl hissed and yanked her hand away from Moon, who let go without a fight.

"If I had let you hit me you could not only kill me but kill my child if I were carrying one. Now… if you would please hold still…" Moon bent over and swabbed the wet spot on the floor after she picked up the bowl, grabbed another sterile cloth, setting them up the way she had before. "I will continue to clean your wounds…"

The girl eyed Moon suspiciously. "Why should I trust you…?"

"You want to be able to hopefully turn your wrists and bend your fingers then you better let me do my job." Moon snapped.

The girl's eyes widened in shock but slowly she handed Moon back her wrist which Moon promptly placed back over the shallow bowl and began to pour the antiseptic back over the blisters. The girl hissed viciously but left her wrist in place.

Moon lifted the tender wrist off the bowl to dump the tinted contents into a larger basin at her feet and continued the process until the half she was pouring on finally ran clean then she'd turn the girl's wrist to see a new part of the wound and continue the process.

"Moon…" Moon murmured as she finished off the first bottle of antiseptic.

"What?" The girl asked, shocked.

Moon turned and smiled at her. "My name is Moon."

"Oh… Err… Faylinn…" Faylinn replied as she dropped Moon's gaze.

"Faylinn… Faerie Kingdom…" Moon turned to face the blonde. "Am I right…?"

"Uh…" Faylinn blushed. "I don't know…"

Moon blinked. "Well since you're part elf, I can assume your mother gave your name to you since it had a certain meaning… So 'faerie kingdom' would be perfect for an elf. So Faylinn is what she named you."

Faylinn gawked at the woman who had gone back to tending her wrists. "How…" She stopped as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. "How could you know such things…?"

Moon smiled as worked carefully with Faylinn's wrist. "My mother named me after the meaning for our goddess's name, Selene. My child's name means what she is… a blessing…" She looked up then. "You see… name's have meaning… Your name probably has a very special meaning to your mother or she wouldn't have named you that." With that she turned back to the wrist she was working on. "There…" She finished tying off the wrap she had placed around the blistered wound. "One down and only four more to go..."

She worked like that for hours. Carefully cleansing the blistered wounds on Faylinn's wrists and ankles then wrapping them tight enough to keep pressure on the wounds but not tight enough to hurt; the neck was harder to clean.

By now the two boys that had been standing and watching so diligently were forced to leave; something that they both didn't want to comply with.

"This one is going to be more unpleasant than the others…" Moon murmured gently as she pinned Faylinn's hair on top of her head and carefully placed the bowl under the wound.

"Just do it…" Faylinn growled.

"I'm sorry…" Moon answered quietly as she started to pour the antiseptic onto Faylinn's neck; Faylinn hissed.

A few turns and a couple antiseptic bottles later the wound was cleaned and wrapped.

"Now…" Moon said as she cleaned up the first aid items she had used. "What about your hair…?"

"My…hair…?" Faylinn questioned.

"Yes your hair. It's a mess." Moon turned with a mirror in her hands and carefully unpinned Faylinn's hair so she could see it. "Seems like it hasn't been cut in a year and there's dirt and grime all encrusted in it."

Faylinn stared, horrified by how long and dirty her hair had become. "Oh…" She mumbled.

"Come on… Let's get that hair cleaned up and trimmed…" She helped slide Faylinn into a sitting position then carefully pulled her to her feet; Faylinn took one step and fell. Moon sighed and put her hands on her hips. "And I thought you were some big shot spirit detective hunter." She chided playfully. Her eyes closed as she focused her energy outward pulling feathery wisps from thin air until they formed a cloud in front of her. "Alright… Let's get you on…" with the she lifted the tiny elf onto the cloud and took her out of the room.


	7. Faylinn and Moon

"There now…" Moon murmured as she sat back on her heels. "It's as clean as I can get it…"

Faylinn turned her body so she could look in the mirror over the sink and stared at the face she saw. The blonde hair was short now; it barely brushed the bottoms of her ears. She lifted her hand and tried to tuck her bangs behind her ears but they slid free and fell across her left eye; and her fingers sat there, half curled, uselessly, as she tried to open and close them.

Moon smiled at her sadly. "Give it a week hon… It'll grow out some."

"And what about my hands?" Faylinn snapped as she glared at her hands.

Moon placed her hand carefully on top of the elf's hand. "I will see what I can find to heal them."

Faylinn stared at Moon. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Moon smiled, tilting her head to one side lightly. "Well…" she mulled, "that would have to be because I know you're a good person, and why would I turn you away if you needed help? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I've killed people. I'm a threat to you and your family."

"Oh really?" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "If you're that much of a threat then attack me."

The elf girl blinked. "What…?"

"You heard me, attack me. If you're so dangerous and you kill people for fun then you could easily kill me now. Well here's your opportunity, I won't even fight back."

Faylinn gaped up at Moon then slumped on the toilet.

"That's what I thought…" Moon sighed and sat down again on the floor. "I know what it's like to be an orphan… I know how hard it is to be alone…"

"You don't know anything…" Faylinn hissed.

Moon stood up. "Let me show you something…" she pulled mist from the bathroom window and carefully set Faylinn on it. Opening the door a crack she peeked out and smiled. "Perfect…" She quickly threw open the door and led the cloud into a bedroom. "Hold on tight." She whispered as she ripped open the window and directed the little cloud out, following quickly herself.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Moon smiled and spread her wings wide, taking off into the sky; the cloud carrying Faylinn following close behind her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"WHAT?!?" A man yelled. "What do you mean they're GONE?!?"

"Hiei calm down." Kurama murmured. "They can't have gone far."

Hiei growled and slammed his fist into a tree, sending a large crack up through its trunk. "I swear she is such a pain in my ass!" He sat down and laid his sword against his shoulder, still growling.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for her to come back so I can give her a piece of my mind."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Here we are." Moon said as she landed carefully in the middle of the ruined city.

"Where are we…?"

"This was my home…" Moon answered as she walked slowly through the ruined city. She lead the way to a river that cut the city right in half and followed it up to a dilapidated temple. Inside was a statue of a beautiful woman with large wings. Her hands were cupped where water poured down around the sides to splash against the basin at her feet then stream out to join the river outside.

"Who is that?" Faylinn ask as she stared up in awe at the statue.

"That is the protector or my people, our mother, Selene."

Both girls stare at the statue of the forlorn protector in silence until Faylinn turned to Moon.

"What happened here…?" She murmured, almost as if she was afraid to break the silence that washed over the temple.

Moon blinked and turned back to the elf sitting on her cloud. "I was born."

Faylinn stared at Moon in quiet shock. "What do you mean…?"

"This is cathair dia… The city of the gods…" Moon began as she took a seat on the broken steps in front of the statue. "Once, a long time ago, a goddess descended from the heavens and created a place where her kind could live in harmony with those around them, but there was one that was not happy living the way Selene wished to live so he grew angry with her and eventually killed her." She stopped and looked up at the statue. "She has been like that for close to fifteen hundred years."

Faylinn's mouth fell open. "Wait. That's the real Selene? She turned into a statue?!?"

"Yes… That is Selene. Our guardian and mother, but that's just an empty shell now, the soul has been gone for thousands of years."

"why are you telling me all this?"

"Well…" Moon turned, a half hearted smile lifting only one corner of her mouth, "I wanted you to see that you're not the only one who was left behind… Unlike your history though, I was the death bringer to my people."

"Death… bringer…" Faylinn murmured.

"Yes… For you see when I was born a great war broke out between the demons and my people and everyone in my village was completely decimated. Only my mother, my father, my sister and I survived due to the fact that my family moved away from the village just before it happened."

"And what happened to them…?"

Moon smiled again, that same hollowed smile Faylinn had started to see the moment they stepped into this ruined ghost village. "They were murdered because of me…"


	8. Protection and Love

"Don't you EVER do that again!! Do you understand me?!?" Hiei yelled the moment Moon walked into view with a quiet Faylinn riding behind on a cloud.

"Do what?" Moon asked cocking her head to one side, her face looking completely innocent of anything.

Hiei fumed. "You know exactly what you did. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!"

Moon straightened up and pulled herself to her full height suddenly looking both regal and deadly at the same time. "Do not tell me what to do. This is my home, my property and she is in **my** care. If I find her non-threatening there is **nothing** you can do to stop me from leaving with her." Moon shot a glance over her shoulder at Faylinn, giving the young elf the full force of what power actually lay hidden inside her soft exterior; Faylinn winced away. "She is of no harm to any of us and you worry unnecessarily." With that she turned and twitched her fingers on her right hand causing the cloud to once more follow behind her obediently, still carrying the now slightly nervous Faylinn.

Just before entering the second house she turned to face everyone in the lawn while still commanding the cloud with its rider onward into the house. "I am tired of all of you questioning my authority here in my home. I personally discussed the course of action to be taken with the young girl with Koenma. This was my decision to have her stay here with us. For those of you who do not like the new living arrangements you are welcome to leave. My home is always open to you but I will **not** have you discriminating against other guests in my home." She turned quickly to hide the hurt that she had begun to feel growing in her heart and tried to gather herself before entering the room that Faylinn was now resting in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know she's right…" Kurama finally murmured as he watched the door close to the second house.

"I guess we can't blame her for getting mad at us all…" Yukina answered.

Hiei stood there in silence staring at the door his wife had gone through, he had seen the pain in her eyes just before she had turned away from everyone and he knew it was killing her to have everyone so divided.

'I should have noticed sooner…' He cursed himself for his neglect for his own wife.

"Daddy…?" A little voice called out from behind him.

A small hand tugged on his pants before he turned to look down at the little girl.

"Yuki…" He answered as he knelt down beside her.

"It hurts right here…"she pointed at her heart. "Like I want to cry, but I'm not the one that's sad it's mommy."

He patted her head then scooped her up to take her inside the first house on the land. "That's because she is and it's partially daddy's fault."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Moon…?"

"Hm…?" Moon answered the voice that was calling her as she sat up in a tree staring off into the sky. The tree branch shifted slightly and she knew who was up there before the smell of a wood burning fire and cinnamon hit her.

They sat there together in silence for a time before Hiei wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dragged her into him. She buried her face into his chest, drawing in a ragged breath; his smell always calmed her down.

"Moon I-" Hiei started

"Shh…" She cut in before he could continue. "Just like this…" She whispered in a hoarse voice. "I want to stay just like this…"

Hiei sighed and wrapped his arms around the shaking frame of his wife and promised to never ignore any sign of changes in her emotions. Softly he lowered his face to her hair letting his lips brush the top of her ear.

"I love you Moon." He whispered gently against her ear.

She lifted her head and gazed up at him. "I love you too Hiei." She brushed her lips against his as he pulled her into a tighter embrace. 'Never again…' He swore to himself, 'never again…'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faylinn stared out the window at Hiei and Moon, her useless fingers were pressed straight against the cold glass.

'I'll never have that…' She thought to herself as she tore her gaze away from the couple outside and let it wonder around the room of pale wood, white, and plants. 'I wonder who's room this really belongs too…' Everything looked simple but home-y to her; from the plush white bed cover, to the pale wood furniture scattered around the room, to the living, thriving plants that were all over the room. She could almost feel the breaths and heartbeats of each plant in the room. Closing her eyes she listened to each plant as it spoke about the love and care the owner of this room gave to them, it lifted her heart to feel how much someone cared for these plants.

"Do they talk to you?" Someone asked from the door.

Wrenching her eyes open Faylinn jumped up at the sound of another person's voice but the moment she placed pressure on her feet she fell.

The person who had been at the door rushed into the room. "I'm sorry." He pleaded as he helped her sit up. "I really didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, really I am."

Faylinn blinked up to the red head. "It's my fault. I'm sorry… err…"

"Kurama."

She tried to give him a smile, which probably turned out to be a grimace. "Kurama… Is this your room…?"

He smiled at her as he slid his arm under her legs to lift her onto the bed. "Yes, this is my room. Do you like it?"

"I can feel all the plants in here. They speak only of love for their caretaker. You treat these plants as if they were your children. I have never seen someone do that ever since my mother died."

Kurama turned away from the girl to look at the plants in his room. "I grew to care for plants more deeply than most due to my former lover and her sister."

"Your former love…?" Faylinn pushed herself up into a sitting position to get a better look at Kurama's face.

A bitter smile lifted the corner of his lips just slightly before it slipped away; Faylinn was almost certain that she could almost see another personality peaking through Kurama's gentle exterior. "Yes, she and her sister were the two most amazing women I had ever met, one head strong and regal the other innocent and just as lovely as her sister. They were dear to me. But… She is gone now and I am sure her sister is gone as well, or if she is not she hates me by now."

"Why would she hate you?"

"That is a very long story… It will have to wait for another time." Then he carefully lifted Faylinn up off the bed and pulled the blankets down. "You need to sleep, you have had more than enough to go through for several days, rest now." He smiled as he set her back into the bed and covered her up gently.

"Where will you sleep if I am in your room…?"

Kurama turned back from the door, his hand hovering over the light switch. "Oh… I'll sleep somewhere." With that he shut off the lights and closed the door.

Though Faylinn was certain she wasn't in the least bit tired she cuddled into the soft bed breathing in the scent that lifted from the pillow as she moved; she decided that that would be the smell she associated with Kurama, the smell of roses and damp earth, a smell that felt almost like home to her. As she rested her head against the pillows she was quickly pulled into a deep slumber by both the comforting smell and the soft rustling of the plants as she listened to their happy voices.


	9. Truth be Told

Faylinn woke lying in a strange bed; quickly she jolted upright and looked around her. It took a moment for her to remember yesterday.

"Oh…" She muttered and she fell back into the pillow, wincing with pain when she moved her neck too much.

A soft knock on the door was quickly followed by the small petite presence of Moon, a big smile made her look brighter and happier than she had looked yesterday. In her hands she carried a large basin of steaming water and towels and wraps hung over her arms.

"I figured we could try giving you a quick wash down since you may not be able to stand long enough in a shower." She said in answer to Faylinn's skeptical look. "After we'll get you some food."

Before Faylinn could say anything Moon pulled out a wooden chair, covered it in a towel and began helping Faylinn sit up and undress.

"It looks like you have been in a fight or two." Moon mulled as she began lifting Faylinn off the bed and taking her over to the chair.

"When my mother passed away many things didn't want me staying where I had been living for my whole life."

Moon nodded, set Faylinn down and began cleaning.

"And the tattoo's on your back?"

"Those have been there since I was born. My father was a bat demon."

"So then your mother was Elf and Kitsune, correct?"

Faylinn blinked but answered her host. "Yes, my mother was half Elf and half Kitsune."

"Did you grow up in your mother's village or your father's coven?"

"I grew up in my father's castle… Well… In the castle that my father lived in, it was owned by another man."

"So you didn't live with either of your parents clans?"

"No, my mother never knew either of your parents, she only had her older sister. I never knew my father."

"So you grew up with your mother and your aunt?"

Faylinn started to wonder why she was so willing in sharing her life story with a stranger but she felt oddly calm when Moon was around; she always seemed to exude kindness and a motherly love.

Moon noticed Faylinn hesitating. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing into stuff you don't want to talk about."

"No, no it's not your fault. I just was thinking how it seems so easy to talk to you, like a child telling their mother all the bad stuff…" Faylinn mulled quietly over what she had just said to Moon.

"I never knew my aunt." She finally answered.

Moon looked up from where she had been ringing out a washcloth she was using to wash Faylinn down. "So it was just you and your mother all by yourself in a castle?"

"Well… We didn't live alone… Everyone who had lived and worked for the lord and my father stayed in the castle under my mother's authority."

"And these were the people who attacked you when she died…?"

"Yes…"

Moon made a disgruntled sound as she scooted Faylinn forward on the seat to get her back. "What great people…" she muttered.

Faylinn smiled, she couldn't help it. No one had made complaints in her favor.

"So who was the lord of your castle?" Moon continued changing the topic to something less sad.

"His name was Yoko I believe."

Moon's eyes widened slightly but just enough for Faylinn to notice. "Yoko…? As in Yoko Kurama…?"

Faylinn cocked her head curiously. "Well… Yes that would be his name… Why?"

Moon shook her head and started to clean Faylinn's back, trying to focus on that instead of what was asked. "Nothing nothing… I just knew a man when I was little with that name. I doubt it's the same person."

Faylinn blinked then bit her lip as Moon scrubbed a ticklish spot just above her tail.

"Well." Moon dropped the cloth into the cooling basin of water and sat back on her heels. "That's as clean as I'm going to get you while you're sitting in a chair and we're only using a cloth."

Faylinn tried to stand up and nearly toppled into the tub of water at her feet; only a quick Moon caught her with an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll try standing a little later honey." She said as she sat Faylinn back down on the chair. "Let's look at your wounds and then we'll get you dressed and talk about food." She smiled and undid each wrap in turn, cleaned each one in turn then rewrapped it in a sterile bandage. With that she stood up. "Well you're taller than I am but your chest is smaller…" She mulled, as she looked Faylinn over. "But the color will look good."

"Color of what…?" Faylinn asked as she sat there watching Moon.

Moon smiled and untied the wrap around her waist.

Faylinn's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Wait! You don't mean to go naked do you?!? I mean you **are** already wearing that!!"

Moon smirked. "Oh stop being a baby." She chided as she pulled off the obi and her kimono, underneath she was wearing training shorts and a wrap. "This is the smallest thing I have that might actually fit you." With that she helped stand Faylinn up and slid the kimono around the girl's slender frame. Quickly she wrapped the obi around her waist, tying it in place.

"There, now don't you just look lovely." She smiled and turned Faylinn to face the lone mirror in the pale room.

Faylinn had to admit to herself that she did indeed look good. The pale blue kimono made her extremely short blonde hair look even brighter and the navy obi almost matched her eyes. She touched the material and realized that it was, in fact, silk. "Aren't you worried it's going to get dirty…?"

Moon laughed as mist started sliding into the room from the slightly open window. "If I was worried about that I wouldn't have given it to you to wear. Now, let's get you some food."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faylinn sat outside under a tree. Moon has insisted that she got some fresh air, and since it was her watching the elf she was place under a tree near the training ring; Moon was in the ring training.

'Well I guess the outfit made sense…' She mulled to herself as she leaned against the ancient oak tree.

Moon's speed was absolutely incredible, Faylinn watched as she just practiced dodging blow after blow from the boy named Yuske. 'She's almost as fast as me.' She noted.

As if on cue Hiei stepped in between the two fighters.

"That's enough." He turned to the boy. "Yuske, you're completely useless to train her speed. Kurama…" He turned to the red head leaning against a tree not too far from where Faylinn sat. "You're the fastest, you fight with her."

Yuske sneered. "You're the fastest of us all, why don't you just do it."

"This is training, not actual combat, Moon isn't that fast yet, and we'd be straining her body too much."

At that Faylinn's ears perked up. Straining Moon's body? Was there something wrong?

Kurama pushed away from the tree and stepped into the ring. "Are you ready?"

Moon smirked and slid into a crouch. "Bring it on plant boy." She answered with a grin.

Kurama was laughing when both of them nearly vanished from sight completely.

Faylinn actually let out a startled sound as she tried hard to keep up with the dancing blurs. 'They're so fast!' She watched as two blurs dodged around the ring endlessly. 'If these two are this fast…' She shot a quick look across the ring to the man who was watching the lighter blur intently. 'How fast is he…?'

After what was probably hours it all came to an end when one of the two blurs went flying into a tree. The figure slumped to the grass, one arm caught on a low hanging tree branch. It was only then that Faylinn realized it was Moon.

"Enough. That's it for today." Hiei called as he knelt down next to Moon.

"I'm fine…" Moon nearly whispered as she tried to push herself unsuccessfully to her feet.

Without another word Hiei slid his arms around his wife and lifted her as if she weighed nothing; that's when Faylinn noticed just how sick Moon actually looked. Within the few hours she trained against Kurama her skin coloring went from a light golden tan to a sickly paste-y white. She let her eyes follow Moon worriedly as Hiei carried her out of the clearing.

"Kurama…" Moons soft voice called out as Hiei began to enter the trees.

"I know." The red head answered back as he tried to smile, the whole area had suddenly received a heavy atmosphere. He walked over to where Faylinn was sitting as she unwillingly tore her eyes away from the girl who had been taking care of her all this time.

"Is she…?" Faylinn stopped when she saw the look in Kurama's eyes.

"She'll be alright." He answered quickly as he picked her up and carried her off to the second house.

When they entered the bedroom she was now using she finally had had enough. "Why is she like that? Please." She begged. She couldn't understand how someone so full of life just a few hours ago could suddenly be reduced to such a state.

Kurama sighed as he sat Faylinn into one of the two cushioned chairs in the far corner of the room.

"Moon is sick…" He started as he tried to find the right words.

"Well I noticed that much, but how? What's causing this?"

"What did she tell you when she took you out to her village?"

"How did you know she took me there?"

Kurama just smiled as Faylinn growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tch…" She hissed. "She only told me that the reason her village is destroyed is because of her."

"She didn't say that she is the reincarnation of their mother goddess?"

Faylinn's jaw dropped. "What…?"

"Yes. Originally when Selene came to Earth from the astral she began a village of gods and goddesses that would help the people and demons of this world. After she died though she prophesized that there would be a child that was born to both the night and the day and that she would fly upon golden wings and their village would be at an end of a cycle. It was an incomplete prophecy because it wasn't that they ended the cycle, they fought against it and were destroyed."

"So is Moon literally Selene's reincarnation…?"

"Well not exactly. She and Selene are exactly the same, except one difference."

"What's that…?"

"Selene's abilities gave life to a whole race of people." Kurama looked over at Faylinn. "Moon's powers are killing her."


	10. God Awful Day

Several weeks passed since Faylinn found out just how bad Moon's condition really was; she hated how everyday she was getting healthier and stronger while Moon was deteriorating. Today she came in smiling just like she always did but her coloration was a paste-y color; she was loosing weight.

"Well look at you!" She chimed when she opened the door to the room Faylinn had been living in for over a month now. "You're standing and walking with your own strength, I'm proud of you." She set down the bags she had been carrying.

"What's that?" Faylinn asked as she slowly made her way over to Moon, she might be able to walk now but it took a lot of her concentration.

Moon smiled and let Faylinn see what was inside the bags herself. Not only was she walking but also she was regaining the use of her hands and fingers.

"Is this…" She looked up from the bags. "Did you buy me clothing?"

"Well you can't keep wearing my clothing." Moon answered with a smile.

'I probably wouldn't be able to fit in them if you keep loosing weight like you are…' She thought as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a halter-top, then she noticed at the bottom of the bag what looked to be training and fighting clothing.

"Am I…?"

Moon smiled. "Yep. As soon as you feel you can move around easier you will start training with the rest of the team."

Faylinn smiled back wishing the voice in the back of her mind stopped commenting on how dark the circles under Moon's eyes had gotten. "I can't wait!"

In that moment everything crashed down around the happy elf; Moon collapsed.

"Moon!!" Faylinn shook the now unconscious girl. "God damn it Moon get up!!!" Futilely she looked around the room for help, finally she gave up and bunch her new clothing up stuck it under Moon's head and straightened her out.

'At least she won't be hurt laying straight…' She told herself as she wrenched open the door to the room.

"Help!!" She screamed as she stumbled to the stairs. "Someone please HELP!!" She reached the top of the stairs and tumbled down.

"Faylinn?!?" It was Kurama who had answered her cries. He saw the girl trying desperately to pull herself to her feet. "Faylinn!! What happened!!" He rushed over to her side.

"No!" She shoved him away as she looked up at him, tears were brimming her eyes. "It's Moon, she collapsed upstairs, I couldn't wake her up; please you need to help her! PLEASE!" She wailed.

Kurama knelt next to her in shock. "Wait here." He finally said as he ran out of the house. Moments later he returned with Hiei right on his heels.

Before Hiei could ask or Kurama could tell him what happened Faylinn answered. "She's upstairs. I couldn't wake her up. I didn't know what to do! Please, help her, save her!!" She broke down into tears as Hiei rushed past her into the bedroom she had left Moon in.

Kurama knelt next to the crying girl as he tried to figure out what to do to calm her down. "It's okay. She's going to be okay, Hiei's going to help her you don't need to worry."

"I couldn't do anything." She wailed as she tried to stop her tears. "All I could do was watch as she got worse and I got better. I couldn't even catch her when she collapsed. How was I supposed to know she was so sick?!? She was always smiling. I couldn't- -" she hiccupped, "I couldn't do anything…" With that she broke down into sobs unable to make any audible words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiei had left with Moon hours ago and Kurama was finally able to get a hysterical Faylinn back upstairs into his room where she was now sitting on the bed, staring out the window, and no longer speaking to anyone.

'This isn't fair…' She thought. 'Why did she have to get so sick? Why didn't anyone notice how bad it had gotten? Why…' She stopped, she knew better than to blame everyone else when she too also had not seen the signs that Moon was dying.

"Mommy!!" The small voice caught Faylinn's attention; it was coming closer to the room.

"Yuki!! Get back here!" She recognized that voice, it belonged to the girl named Botan.

The door burst open and a girl no older than five or six stopped just inside, staring at Faylinn.

"Yuki!" Botan screeched and Faylinn turned her attention to her instead and hissed at her, baring fangs.

She stopped.

"Yuki…" She tried again as she reached for the little girl.

"No!!" The girl named Yuki wailed and ran further into the room. When Botan went to follow her Faylinn hissed more forcefully and Botan instantly backed up.

"She's not going to hurt the girl." Kurama had rounded the corner from somewhere and was standing behind Botan.

"Did you not just see what she did?!?"

"I did. She hissed, at you. Not at Yuki, just you."

"She's dangerous!!"

"From the look of it, only to you. She has not made a single dangerous gesture to Yuki, I think she'd fine."

"Hiei is not going to be happy that **you're** letting **his** daughter near that, that THING!"

Faylinn hissed louder. "Get out wench!"

"How **dare** you!!"

"I think you should leave Botan." Kurama said in a not so friendly voice.

Botan glared viciously and stormed away from the room.

"Momma…" Yuki hiccupped causing Faylinn to look down at her.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do; she had never comforted a child before. Almost automatically she picked up the small girl and placed her on the bed next to her. "She's going to be okay…" She started but stopped instantly when the little burst into tears. She sat there, frozen in place, with one hand halfway extended to the child; she had no idea what to do.

"Hey." Faylinn snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face; she looked up. "Now none of that." The little girl stopped crying, looking up at Faylinn with huge eyes. "What is your mother going to do if you keep crying, huh? You want her to get better you have to be stronger. She can't get better when you're crying."

Yuki nodded, hiccupping. "No crying…"

"That's right. You're a big girl, you have to be brave for your mommy"

"I wanna see mommy…"

Faylinn stroked Yuki's hair it was so much like her mother's except the two white streaks that ran down the front of her hair. "I know you do sweetie, we all do…" She stiffened as Yuki curled into her.

"It must be time for her nap." Kurama was still standing in the doorway. "She hasn't slept at all since Moon and Hiei left.

"Does she still sleep with them? Isn't she a little big to do that?"

"She doesn't actually sleep with them, she just doesn't sleep if neither of them are home. As long as she knows one of them is home and she can find them she'll sleep just fine."

"There has to be something we can do to help Moon…"

"If there is you're going to be able to help her just lying there."

Faylinn blinked up at Kurama. "What…?"

"When you can walk without using all your concentration we start training."


	11. Frozen Muscles

"hah… hah… hah…" Faylinn panted as she hunched over with her hands on her knees.

"Is that all you got?" Yusuke chastised from the other side of the ring.

She shook her head and waved her hand around her head uselessly. "I need… something… for my… hair…" Her hair was just past her chin now, and though it stayed tucked behind her ears for the most part, it came loose when she was running around their training ring. "I can't see you when we're fighting…"

Yuki came up and tugged on her pant leg. She leaned down and Yuki unclipped the thing in her hair.

"This is my favorite, mommy gave it to me." She reached up on her tiptoes and slid the small clip into Faylinn's bangs, pushing back far enough to get them out of her eyes, and closed the clip. "Don't loose it."

Faylinn touched the clip that held her hair out of her eyes; it had a bright pink rhinestone butterfly at the end of it, and smiled at Yuki. "I promise I won't." She patted the little girl's head and scooted her out of the way. "Now stay back or your mommy and daddy will be mad at me for letting you out here."

Turning back to Yusuke she picked up the dagger that was the length of her forearm and smirked. "Okay, let's go."

They charged around the ring at each other for hours. Faylinn grinned as she saw an opening and went to thrust her dagger at him but her hand froze, dropping the dagger. She winced as she tried to move her fingers. 'Come on!' She yelled at herself. 'Move!'

"Gotcha!!" Yusuke shouted as he threw a punch at her abdomen, she dodged, back flipping and trying to land on her feet, but failing when the tendons in her ankles also freeze; she lands hard on her butt.

"Time out." Kurama called from one side of the ring as he hopped up onto it. "Something's wrong." He knelt beside Faylinn staring at her right hand that was resting in her lap; the fingers that were curled into a half fist weren't moving.

"I can't move them." She hissed as she focused solely on her fingers as if willing them to move.

"What about your ankle?"

She growled angrily as she tried to move her left foot up and down. "Nothing."

Kurama sighed. "We might need to take you to a doctor to see why it's doing this.

Yusuke sneered. "She can't handle a little stiffness Kurama?"

Faylinn hissed at him. "I'll gut you."

Yusuke mocked scared. "Oh no… The paraplegic murderer is going to kill me."

Kuwabara was howling off in one corner until the dagger thunked into the tree next to him.

"I **have** another hand idiots!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well…" The doctor mused as he turned Faylinn's wrist over in his hands.

Faylinn huffed. "Well what?" She had been sitting on the exam table for over an hour as the doctor looked at the scars on her wrists, ankles, and neck. Kurama had suggested she wear the kimono Moon had let her borrow the first day; it hid her tail from sight.

"You're lucky you regained any movement in the parts of your body below the damages." He finally said. "But with how deep they are, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up loosing the movement as well…"

Faylinn nearly leapt off the table. "What?!?"

The doctor pointed at the scar on her right hand. "Do you see how thick the scarring is on this one?" He turned her wrist over so her palm was facing up and traced two lines across the scar with the back of his pen. "Here and here are where your tendons are. The scars on your wrist here actually affect the movement of these tendons, it's what keeps you from moving your wrist back and forth." Carefully he ran his pen over the section between the two lines he showed her earlier. "In here and on top of your hand are the tendons that move each finger, they are also obstructed by the scar tissue."

"Isn't there someway to remove some of the scar tissue…?"

"Well…" The doctor turned her wrist over again as he mulled over the thought. "We could… But I'm worried about if it would cause more damage than what is already there since it's already so close to the tendons and nerves…"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll give you a list of movement exercises that you should do every morning. I also recommend that you also keep them covered up to keep them from getting stiff."

Faylinn slumped on the table; there was no way to actually fix her problem. "Thanks doctor…" she murmured as she slid off the table to join Kurama outside in the waiting room. When he looked up hopefully she shook her head and kept walking out of the doctor's office, fighting to control the limp from her left ankle.

"There isn't anything they can do?" Kurama asked as he caught up with her.

"No…" She answered as he followed her until she finally had to stop.

"Come on…" He murmured as he lifted her up. "We'll go home and see what we can do."


	12. Time to Go

"There might be a way to save Moon." Koenma stated as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Faylinn stood in his office.

"There is?" Yusuke asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yes. There's a gem called the Rose—"

"The Rosencratz Stone." Faylinn interrupted.

"You know it?" Koenma asked, the first time he actually acknowledged her being in the room.

"Yeah. It's a way to bring people back from the brink of death. It can either settle the turmoil inside the person's body or remove an incurable disease. The downside is that it only works once on a person then it becomes completely useless in saving that person's life ever again."

"How do you know some much about it?"

Faylinn bit her lip, she hadn't meant to start rambling away in the office of the man that let her be tortured. "My mother told me about it…" She began. "She had thought it might have saved her sister's life…"

"Well I'm sending you to find it, it might be our best bet."

Faylinn pushed off the wall and began walking out of the office.

"And where are you going?" Koenma asked.

"I'm leaving." She answered. "You're sending the spirit detectives after it, I'm not needed."

"Actually you are; though I, myself, don't even want to admit it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to split the team in two, and Hiei is refusing to leave Moon's side. Yusuke and Kuwabara will be going to The Castle in the North while Kurama and Faylinn will be taking Eastern Hedge Castle."

Faylinn's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh why **thank you**." She sneered. "Since you couldn't finish killing me off yourself you're going to send me back home so that they can finish the job for you and you can just write it off as 'Death in the line of duty'."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Koenma answered in a dull voice.

"Oh don't pull that shit with me." Faylinn stalked towards Koenma's desk. "You know as well as I do why I can't go back there which is **exactly** why you picked that place for me. I didn't know you could be so conniving Koenma. I don't know how you have these men fooled that you're 'protecting the people of the Ningenkai and the Makai' but you don't have me fooled." She hissed and turned on her heel, stalking out of the room.

"You will go unless you want to be thrown back into solitary confinement…" He said as she stormed from the room.

Back at the house there was a knock on the door of the room she was still borrowing.

"You know you can come in, this is your room." She answered.

"It's wrong to barge in on a woman." Kurama answered as he opened the door. "You're actually going…?"

"I know more about this stone than anyone else in your group, of course I'm going." She finished tying her boots and stood up; the outfit she was wearing looking similar to the shinobi shozoko many ninjas wore. Instead of the long sleeved top, she wore a tight tank top with arm gloves that stopped at her elbows and wrapped around her thumb. The pants were almost the same, a little tighter to her small frame, and tightened around her ankles so she could flat shoes instead of the tabi boots.

"A blue obi…?" He asked as she tied the navy blue sash around her waist.

"Moon had lent it to me…" She answered as she slid the small sheath for her dagger in between the folded layers of the obi then sheathed the dagger. Finally she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"Get ready…" She said as she marched past Kurama. "We leave tonight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Night fell finding Faylinn at the top of a tree staring out across the forest that kept Moon's home safe.

"I don't like this…" She muttered to herself as she gripped the trunk of the tree and stood at the end of the top branch; the wind picked up, tossing her hair around her face. Her eyes scanned the tree line while the fur on her tail stood at attention. "Something's coming…" She leapt out of the tree landing on the ground on one knee and heading quickly back to the house.

"Is Yuki inside?" She asked the first person that she saw; sadly it was Botan.

Botan scoffed. "Why does it matter to you?"

Faylinn grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her in close. "It matters because it could be a life or death answer. Now tell me, is she or is she not inside?"

Botan struggled, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, she's inside." Someone answered from behind Botan.

Faylinn released the girl and turned to the person who had answered her, it was Yukina. "Good. Keep her there and locked the doors."

"Why? What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know…"

The wind picked up, whipping around the three girls standing in the yard, then it suddenly stopped.

"Get inside and stay there." Faylinn told the girls as she pulled her dagger from its sheath. 'I'm going to need more weapons…'

"Keh keh keh…" Someone cackled just out of sight.

"Show yourself!" She called. The wind blew past her and suddenly there was a demon holding a knife to her neck.

"Cocky little girl…" It chided.

"Annoying little demon." She retorted as she thrust her elbow into its abdomen and then up into its nose. When it's grip released she pulled away using quick acrobatic flips to give her distance and to turn her so she was facing the demon.

"Keh, keh, keh…" It laughed again. "You're quite fast… But I'm faster!" With that it disappeared.

Blood sprayed out of a fresh cut on Faylinn's upper arm; she winced.

'I can't seem him.' She said to herself as she turned in all directions. The wind blew all around her as she dodged. 'How am I going to hit back?' Then it struck her. 'Maybe if I can't see him I can hear him!' She stopped in mid motion and closed her eyes.

"To the left!!" She shouted as she thrust her weapon in the directions of the sound of feet. Warm liquid splattered onto her face and she knew she had hit him before she smelled the metallic sent of blood. A tumbling sound made her open her eyes; she had hit the demon in the side and propelled it off course.

"You Bitch!!" The demon cried as it stumbled to his feet.

'Now's my chance!' She dashed forward in full speed and sunk her dagger into his chest, ripping from his collarbone down through the ribs to his hip, cutting him in half; blood sprayed over the grass and Faylinn as the two pieces tore apart from each other and fell to the ground.

"Faylinn!!" Kurama called as Yukina finally let him out of the house. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered wiping the blood off her face and shaking off onto the corpse. "We're going to need to burn this."

"You're hurt." He said as he came up to her.

She looked down at her arm and saw the gash looked more like her skin had been pulled apart instead of cut; she took a good look at the demon in front of her. "We need to go, now."

"What?"

"We're leaving now." She turned and headed into the woods.

"What about your wound?!? And the blood on you." Kurama called as he followed her.

"There's no time." She turned and looked at him then the corpse. "They know we're coming…"


	13. Down the Path

**A/N: Hey sorry this one is so much shorter. And sorry they're short to begin with. I think the next one or the one after should be longer!**

**Please enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Faylinn dove head first into the frigid waters of the river that surged past the little camp her and Kurama had set up. The rope around her waist tugged tight when the current tried to yank her down the river. Surfacing, she gasped and sputtered, trying desperately to draw in a full breath.

"Good god damn it's COLD!!" She cursed to herself before she dunked back under to remove the blood that had sprayed onto her from the demon that had attacked them earlier.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in there too long." Kurama called into the freezing waters.

Faylinn's blond hair stood out against the dark colors around her as she popped out of the water; she used the rope to pull her back to the shore.

"Come on. I got the fire going." He said as he turned and headed back to the camp, leaving Faylinn to untie herself.

'I guess he's mad…' She thought as she tried to pull herself free with shaking fingers.

_She turned and stalked away from the corpse._

"_Faylinn!" Kurama cried as he followed after her. "What in god's name is going on?"_

_She turned on her heel and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close. "They know we're coming. The Castle I lived at for almost my whole life is going to kill all of us, including Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Yuki. What about that do you not understand?" She shoved him away from her and stormed off._

"Would you at least let me look at your arm?" He asked as he reached for it.

She turned and smacked his hand away from her. "Don't touch me." She hissed. "You don't seem to understand the risk of sitting here. Get your **shit** and get your ass moving or don't come at all."

With that she turned and stormed off into the woods leaving Kurama behind.

'I guess I should have been nicer…' She mused as she sat down, giving up on untying the rope from around her waist or the tree stump she had attached it too. She shook her head. 'No, he wasn't getting it and there was no other way for her to get it across to him.'

Unwinding her scarf she rung it out, shook it, then draped the long cloth around her shoulders to try and keep the wind from chilling her too far. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek against them.

'This trip is going to be a nightmare…'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faylinn's head jerked up. She was stiff, cold, and alert as she scanned the trees for the sound that woke her up. Stiffly she unfolded herself from the position she had curled into and began stepping away from the stump she was on until she was jerked to a stop. She panicked for a moment until she remembered the rope she had tied onto herself.

'Damn it…' She cursed at herself as she set to work picking at the knot; the ground began to rumble.

"Shit…" She swore out loud as she began to frantically pick at the knot. "Forget it!" pulling out her dagger she cut herself free from the rope only to be snatched up by the demon that had pushed its way through the thick trees.

"I got ya!!" It bellowed.

"Great… It's an ogre…"

The Ogre laughed, shaking the hand that was clutching Faylinn up and down. "I gots ya I got's ya!!" It crooned. "I gets good eats now!!!"

A whip shot out and encircled the ogre's wrist. "I recommend putting her down."

"Kurama you idiot!" Faylinn shouted as she struggled to get out of the ogre's hand. "Get out of here!!"

The only response was the ripping sound of skin as the thorn of his whip began gnawing away at the arm. She knew when it had started cutting into the tendons of the arms by how much pressure was being used to hold her up; finally the hand released her and she dropped to the ground.

Quickly she reached for her weapon and realized she had dropped it somewhere. 'Damn it!' she cursed. 'Kurama can only hold him for so long.' Then she realized just how wrong that statement was.

The whip released the ogre's arm, fell back, and whipped out again around his neck, slicing quickly through the skin, severing the head.

Faylinn gaped at the headless body then turned to look at Kurama, then had to rub her eyes. Super imposed over Kurama was an image of a silver haired fox demon; it was only there for a second but she was sure she saw it.

"Kurama what was --" She started

"Come on." He interrupted. "Let's get moving."

"Hey!!" She called as she chased after him. "Wait up!!" She grabbed his arm. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked as he stared at her.

"That… That image that I saw."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned then, heading off into the woods.

'Oh I'll find out what that was…' She growled to herself as she followed behind him. 'I **always** find out what I want…'


	14. Death

**A/N: So this is a chapter that is basically a filler because I ran out of ideas but also goes a long with the story. You'll recognize the character if you have read the story Time and Time Again that I wrote**

**Please Enjoy!!

* * *

**

_Morna slowly trudged through the undergrowth, she had come to a part of the woods not many traveled through anymore. Each step felt heavier and heavier than the last._

Just a little further… _She told herself as she pushed through the thick vegetation. _Almost…_ She pressed her hand to her chest as she leaned against a tree, she didn't have much longer, but she had to push onward; she couldn't stop yet._

_Finally she broke through the foliage to a tiny clearing. "I found you…" she murmured as she stared up at the crystal-like statue. It had taken her many years to finally find it but she knew she would._

_"Oh Cy…" She whispered as she walked over to the statue, tears welled up in her eyes like the day she had found it. "I told you I would come back one final time…"_

_The crystal statue was, in fact, ice and not crystal. It was of a girl standing on a flower; it was her sister Cytheria._

_Cytheria had left the castle many years before, she had been dying. She was the most beautiful and mysterious woman that had lived there, and she was loved or wanted by all._

_"Well Cy… I hope you're proud… I raised a beautiful little girl. She's so strong, just like you were…" Tears slid down Morna's cheeks as she gazed up at her sister. "I'm so sorry…" She stopped and sobbed, covering her face._

_"I wasn't strong… I… I wished every day that you had been there with me. To teach my little Faylinn things that only you could teach her. Things that I didn't learn since I never knew our father, but stuff she should learn. I wished that you could have been happy with Yoko… and show your marks as proudly as you do now…" She stopped to gaze up at her sister, the top of the girl's kimono hung off her left shoulder slightly to show off the bite mark on her breast; the kimono had been cut away on her right hip to show off the second one. "I had hoped you could have married him and lived happily, having a child of your own to play with my daughter… I wanted Kuronue to live so he could see his baby girl, but of course things never turned out that way…"_

_Morna sat down on the grass next to the frozen flower that supported her sister, she had been surprised that her sister had chose to freeze herself with her own flower and that her flower had let her. She knew how much pain her sister went through when she was frozen, it was a slow and extremely painful process but Cytheria's face showed no pain; just a simple tear that had slid down her face as the ice finally swallowed her._

_"You know you were always so much stronger than I was. I remember how you told me the story of when you chased our father into the village my mother was from and rescued me before the demons that killed my village could find me; I was just a baby then. I don't know if I could have done that, but my little Faylinn could have. She's got your curiosity and courage." Morna stopped and bit her lip as she fought back more tears. "It's been so hard…" She murmured, "I've tried to run the castle and keep it flourishing for the next generation… but it would have been so much better if it had been you and Yoko were there to rule over everyone."_

_She turned and gazed up at her sister. "They say that Yoko didn't actually die but that his soul inhabited a body of an infant human… Oh if only you lived you could have tracked him down and spent your life with him…" Her lip quivered and this time she didn't hold back. "I'm so scared. I don't want to leave Faylinn alone. I want to watch her grow and be happy and fall in love. Maybe she'll meet Yoko's human form and fall in love with him." She laughed in her tears. "Wouldn't that be a sight? You loved the great thief Yoko, I loved his second in command Kuronue and then my baby falls in love with the human that probably will never remember his past life."_

_Morna stopped herself then started sobbing. "Oh Cy! I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean that. I know he'd never forget you. You were his only love."_

_She stopped, placing her hand on her heart, and sat there, breathing heavily._

_"I guess my time is almost up…" She finally said after several minutes. "I know you didn't want me to find out where you were but I just… I wanted to be with you one last time… I won't be here for very long anyway… but in death I wish to be by your side always. You were my other half, my Moon to my Sun, my night to my day, you are my sister and if I couldn't be with you while I was alive and you were not I wish to be with you in death."_

_With that Morna stood and moved a little away from her sister._

_"This should be far enough…"_

_She dropped a seed onto the ground at her feet, held her arms up, and left the world._


	15. Betrayer? or Betrayer!

**A/N: Haha sorry it took a bit, I've been sick.**

**It might be a bit for the next chapter for either this story or my Sesshoumaru one. I'm going to be getting my wisdom teeth yanked out .**

**Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Faylinn stalked after Kurama relentlessly; she wasn't going to let him get away and not tell her what she saw.

"Damn it Kurama you're not going to get away without telling me!" She called not for the first time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered, same as always.

"I saw it! I saw that demon. You can't lie to me and tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about! It's YOU!!!!"

The silver haired, silver tailed fox demon nagged at her; she had to know.

Days she followed after him ranting about the image she had seen, she couldn't give up, she wouldn't. The image seemed so familiar, like a distant dream, or a fairy tale her mother had once told her; no never mind that she already knew Faeries were real, but in the human world that's what they called stories that were told to them. That astral image she had seen just after Kurama had killed the ogre was going to haunt her until she figured it out.

"You know…" She tried again. "If you just told me what I saw I would stop annoy--" She slammed into his back. "What the hell?!?" She swore as she rubbed her nose. "What was that for? Couldn't you just tell me you stopped?!?"

Then she saw it; she saw what he was looking at. "Oh my god…" She murmured as she stared into the small clearing. They had entered the clearing from what appeared to be the back so they were staring at the back of a crystal statue and a tree. The statue was of a girl, from what Faylinn could tell. She was dressed in what she assumed would be a beautiful kimono if it were on a real person; she had a tail and ears. The girl stood on a flower.

Faylinn took in the back of the statue quickly before she turned her attention to the tree it seemed familiar somehow. At first glance it looked like a normal willow, until you noticed that many small tree trunks were wrapped together to form the actual trunk of the tree and continued up to for the three main branches. As she stared at one of the branches she could almost make out…

"Fingers…" She murmured as she stared harder. "That's a hand…" Then it clicked; she knew why the tree was familiar to her. "Mother!!!" She cried as she ran around to the front of the tree; Kurama hadn't moved.

"Mother…" She whispered as she stared at the tree from the front. From the front of the tree she could see that the tree had not engulfed her mother, but had left her mostly exposed from bust up. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she fell to her knees in front of her mother; silently she stared at her.

"Cytheria…" A voice murmured beside her.

Faylinn snapped out of the trance she had seemingly fallen into when the voice next to her was unrecognizable to her eyes. Quickly she jumped up and turned to the sound, and there, standing in front of the crystal statue, was the man she had seen in only a vague image over Kurama.

"You know her…?" Faylinn whispered as she drew closer to the statue. She turned and looked up at it once again when something clicked in her mind; this was her aunt. This was the missing Cytheria, her mother's lost sister; there was only one place in the world her mother would go to when she died, to her sister's grave.

"Of course I know her…" He answered as he reached out as if to touch the statue. "I loved her…"

Faylinn leapt backwards as if she had been bitten by something. "You're Yoko Kurama…?" She managed to ask.

He turned to her, tears glistening in his eyes. "Yes… I am the great thief Yoko Kurama."

She stared at the man she thought she knew and trusted. Anger flared through her suddenly. "How dare you…" She hissed. "How dare you do what you did to my family. How **dare** you lie to me!!" She grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it at him; it sliced across his cheek. Tears burst freely from her eyes and she continued her rage filled speech. "Because of you I never got to meet her! Because of you my father died and my mother died later from heartbreak. We're elves!! We're not supposed to die!! All my mother ever did was talk praise about you. You're nothing but a coward! You like my Aunt and now look! All that's left is this statue!!" She flung out her arm to point at the crystal statue but was caught in mid motion.

"Don't touch her." Yoko nearly snarled.

Faylin glared back in defiance as she tried to free her wrist. "And why not? It's just a crystal statue."

Yoko flung her arm away from him and stalked back to the statue. "It's not crystal." He turned to face her. "This is really Cytheria, she's frozen in ice…"

"Ice…? But how…"

He point to the flower her Aunt stood on. "I'm surprised your mother never told you more about your Aunt. Cytheria was famous for being the wielder of one of the two most deadly plants known to the demon world. This is the Ice Flower. The flower starts out as a seed that looks as if it were already frozen. The moment it drops it turns into a giant flower with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. At the very bottom of this flower are its seeds." He stopped and knelt down. "The flower only produces one to maybe four seeds at a time, do you see?"

Faylinn slowly knelt next to Yoko and looked into the flower and saw two small lumps that she assumed were seeds; before she knew it she was inching her hand in to take them.

Yoko hissed and ripped her arm back. "Don't. touch. Them."

She stared at him, appalled by his brash behavior. "And Why not?"

"The moment someone removed the seed from the plant the flower shudders and then explodes into millions of shards."

Her eyes widened. "So if I took the seeds my Aunt would shatter into pieces…?"

Yoko stood up and walked away. "We should rest here."

Faylinn shook her head and jumped up. "Wait a minute!!"

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"You still betrayed my family! You're still a coward."

"I never betrayed my love. I died trying to save her."


	16. Yoko's Story

**A/N: Look! It's back!!! New Chapter with bunches of goodies!

* * *

**

Faylinn stood there staring at Yoko as he picked up sticks and tossed them into a pile.

"You died for my family…?"

"I died for your Aunt. Your father died for your mother."

Faylinn shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Yoko huffed and sat down. "Well hurry up, I don't have much more time in control of this body."

Faylinn inched closer to him as he started the fire. "You're controlling Kurama's body?"

"Yes, I'm in control of it on occasions. Now sit down and I'll tell you what happened."

"Your mother and Aunt tried to break into my castle hundreds of years ago, your aunt lead the break in. She was trying to steal whatever she could get her hands on for food and money. Your mother was not found of stealing from people but couldn't argue with her sister, so she followed her in and was subsequently captured by your father.

"Kuronue, your father, worked as my second in command; whenever I left to steal something he would come with me to make sure I didn't get into any trouble." He stopped for a moment; concentrating on the fire, then turn back to Faylinn. "When he caught your mother he brought her into the main hall where I and the other demons waiting for Cytheria, your Aunt. The moment Cytheria found on her sister Morna had been caught she quickly made her way to the main hall, but what none of us expected was her to be desperate enough to free her sister to actually sneak in and try to hold me hostage for an exchange; this, of course, happened long before your Aunt truly knew the full extent of her other sided abilities; if she had she wouldn't have had to hold anyone hostage. She could have just walked in using her Love youkai abilities and walked away with Morna and not have a second thought. But as it were she snuck in and tried to use me as a hostage.

"I had never seen such determination in someone before and henceforth offered her and her sister a place to stay in the castle with us as long as she returned the stuff she had trying to steal from us. After a moments hesitation she agreed; it was easy to tell by the look that exchanged between the sisters that Cytheria always worried about Morna and that she had decided taking Morna out of the forest and away from stealing was the best idea.

"For years they lived, secluded from the rest of the demons that lived under me. Cytheria even refused to eat with the rest of the demons; she would leave and hunt for any wild animal she could find then set to cooking it herself, until one day Morna finally decided she wanted to meet the man that had captured her since she had grown oddly fond of him. While Cytheria was out hunting one day Morna left the secluded area and ventured out to see if she could find your future father. Of course she had more of her mother's abilities so it wasn't long before she had gotten herself completely lost and actually stumbled into Kuronue's room. Your mother was a perfect match for Kuronue; she was always very mild and calm. You're aunt on the other hand, was wild and carefree.

"As soon as Cytheria found out that Morna was gone she quickly set out to find her. I found her sneaking through the halls, sniffing out her sister's sent. It was only the second time I had ever met your aunt, but it was easy to fall for her. I set out to help her track down her sister, but by the time Cytheria found her she realized that it was going to be completely impossible to think about separating her sister from Kuronue and soon she joined the ranks of my castle.

"While Morna stayed out of the political and skill ranking, Cytheria quickly joined into the ranks and fought her way up to stand almost toe to toe while Kuronue. Many times I knew she debated whether or not she could actually fight against Kuronue and win, she knew that not only was the only way to win was by Kuronue's death but also that it would greatly upset her sister since now Morna was only found by Kuronue's side or her own.

Being out in the public's eye, Cytheria and Morna gained a lot of interest. Soon they were called the Moon and the Sun of the Castle and they truly brought joy to almost everyone. As soon as everyone realized that Morna's attention was only for Kuronue's their attention was soon focused solely on Cytheria. She was truly a perfect model of what many demons wanted in a woman, and every other female that lived with the walls of the castle envied her.

"It was then when I realized how standoffish she was becoming; she looked more and more sullen everyday. Finally I had to confront her; that was when I found out that your mother and Aunt had never been separated since she found her mother. The fact that she was that bonded with her younger half sister touched something in me and made me respect her all the more; soon I found myself in love with her."

Yoko stopped for a moment, gazing over at the frozen form of his love.

"Cytheria wanted to keep it a secret, she knew what it would do to my leadership if I showed any form of weakness to the people I ruled over, but it didn't take her sister long to find out which meant Kuronue found out as well. Though, at times, I felt bad for Cytheria that I was keeping her feelings, and mine, hidden she always seemed to be happy about it. So, for years, that's how we lived.

"Then one day I got wind that there was a colony of Love youkai not far from where we lived, and, thinking only really about myself, I wanted to take Cytheria there to see if there was a way to find out what her abilities could possibly be; so I made her go with me. Of course just after starting the journey the castle came under attack and your father was seriously hurt. Cytheria begged me to go back with her to help her sister but I made her promise to continue on without actually telling her what we were in search of; it was my mistake. Of course she agreed, she trusted me, and at the time, I used it to my advantage.

"She was taken prisoner inside the castle that held the colony of Love youkai by the leader; she lost all her memories as well. I regretted everything I had done to her and vowed I would save her, and I would do it alone, but I was foolish, they were expecting me to come after her, and they caught me, within inches of reaching her.

"For months I was held prisoner until she wandered down into the cells. She found me, the room she had been kept in, and somehow got her memories back. She saved me by almost sacrificing herself in the escape, but her sister and Kuronue had caught up to us by this time and I passed her off to your mother while Kuronue stayed with me.

"Your father died to save your mother and your sister. I selfishly will say I only died to save Cytheria."

Faylinn stared at Yoko for a long, silent moment.

"Can't we save her…?" She finally asked. "I mean, I know we can't save my mother, but Cytheria is frozen in ice. Can't we, I don't know, unfreeze her somehow?"

"No." He answered. "There is no way to reverse the process. Being frozen by that flower means death. Why do you think that if you touch the flower it explodes? To remove any thought from your head to try and save the person that's frozen. Cytheria went through a lot to freeze herself on her own flower, the pain must have been nearly unbearable; I won't try to save her for my selfish gain."

He shook suddenly and Faylinn watched as Yoko became an image super imposed over Kurama then faded completely as Kurama fell unconscious.

She looked at the red haired boy then over at her mother and her Aunt.

"I wish I could be as strong and as caring as you two were…" She murmured as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them. "There is so much I don't know…"


	17. Old Wounds

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to produce. I have had a hard time (besides the teeth thing). Please go to my profile and click on the photobucket link if you want to see pictures that I have drawn for what all of my characters look like. They are not completed (and I am missing the children, those should be done soon). So please look again for the author note that will tell you when they are completed and colored (maybe). Please enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_Images flashed through his mind, images of a girl with long midnight hair and pale skin._

_She was beautiful. Her hair shimmered as she walked and it framed her body like the night sky framed the Moon and stars. Her body curved perfectly and was envied or wanted by many._

_She was always quiet, standing off to the side and looking regal, she never smiled; at least… not in public._

_He knew her smile. He knew just how radiant she became when she smiled and she smiled only for him._

_Images of her smile flashed through his mind along with images of their forbidden love, of her pale beauty against his slightly more tanned skin, of her lips as she told him the three words that were never allowed in public_

_'I love you…' She would whisper every night to him. 'I love you…'_

_He would only smile, leaving the return to her unspoken most of the time, but she knew, she knew better than anyone that he loved her._

_The rare times he would respond her entire face would light up and he saw the rarest of all her smiles, her brilliant smile that hid nothing and showed him everything._

_Images of her naked beside him, with her head resting peacefully against his chest made his heart tighten._

_This was the woman he loved; this was the one that had shown him what it meant to love someone so much that it hurt to be apart from them. She was the one that he would forever hold in his heart._

_No One. Not a soul. Could replace her._

_As his dream continued he realized that he was seeing things that never happened._

_"Cy…?" His deep voice questioned when an image of his lover came into view with her back to him._

_She turned to him, her midnight hair shimmering in the sunlight; she smiled. "Yoko…" her soft voice murmured._

_His heart lurched; her voice still ringing clear in his mind after the long years without her._

_"Cytheria…" He answered back as he went to touch her._

_She shook her head and held up her hand to stop him. "It's time…" She began._

_"Time…? Time for what?"_

_The image of his human self appeared to her left, the red headed Shuichi Minamino._

_"It's time to let go. Let him have a chance." She placed her hand against her heart. "My time is over. I will never be able to return to you, to your side. I will never be able to give you the love that I want to. But there is another that wishes to give her love to him…" She gestured again to Shuichi._

_"I don't know what you're talking about" Yoko began_

_The pale woman smiled before her image and the image of Shuichi fade away and was replaced by another._

_The girl stood before him with her back to him. Her golden hair was short, just barely brushing the base of her chin, as her cherry black kitsune tail twitched from side to side._

_"Morna…?" Yoko questioned but stopped quickly as images flooded his mind._

_The golden hair girl sprawled out on the floor of Koenma's office as her skin blistered from the iron. The girl curled unconscious and helpless in the arms of his human counter part. Of the girl sitting on his bed, mutely staring out the window into the dark night. Of her struggling to train with the boys to save Moon's life. Of her irritated aura as he kept the secret of being the former King of Thieves._

_But most of all, her smile when she thought no one was looking but the little Yuki. Of how she wanted nothing more than to protect Yuki and bring her back her family. Of her determination to fight back and save lives when she was already punished far beyond the limit that she deserved._

_When had he come to love her? When had he begun to take notice of the strong willed elf girl?_

_But most of all, when had his feelings for Cytheria begun to fade into the background…?_

_The last through tore at his heart like a knife._

NO!_ He shouted at himself. _I will not loose her!!_ He cried to the empty blackness as he fought to keep Cytheria in the front of his heart._

_The midnight haired girl returned to him once again, her face saddened as she watched him struggle._

_"Please…" She begged, she could not handle watching him tear himself apart as he was. "You are not forgetting me. Only moving forward with your life." She reached toward the struggling kitsune, touching the side of his face gently._

_"I'm still here. I'm still waiting for you…" She smiled as she ran her thumb against his lips. "Live your life to the fullest, be happy and healthy, and when your time finally comes to cross the river that separates life from death I will be there waiting for you and you and I can fly the heavens together, finally as one. No longer hiding the truth of our love._

_"But until then…" She turned and the image of the golden haired girl shimmered into view. "Let Shuichi love the one that he has yet to realize he loves. Let my niece be happy, let your human half be happy, and never forget the times we shared together those long years ago…"_

_His dream ended._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Faylinn stretched and moved to her feet silently. 'I'm going to do this alone…' she told herself. 'He has no need to go back into the castle.'

She had watched him struggle in his dreams and could no longer handle watching him in so much pain. 'He doesn't deserve that…' She told herself as she slid silently from the grove.

In the back of her mind a little voice called out. 'You don't either… You do not deserve to watch the man you have started to love struggle in pain over another lover.'

She stopped. Did she really love him? She turned to look one last time at the red headed boy.

It didn't matter now, she was certain she was going to her death.

'I just want to save Moon first…'


	18. The Red Stone

Faylinn slid around the side of the building trying to find a way in.

'I know there was a way in once before…' She mulled to herself as she scanned the side of the castle, a small crack caught her attention.

The crack was barely noticeable. She cursed herself as she realized she probably wasn't going to fit into her old escape route.

'I don't have a choice…' She told herself as she snuck up on the crevice. 'Here goes nothing.'

Faylinn slid her leg into the crack, turning her hips one direction and her torso in a different direction as she slowly melted into the wall and out of sight. 'God I hope there's not someone on the other side of this, I'll be toast.'

After what seemed like long grueling hours, but really only a few seconds, she stumbled into a hallway in the castle she once had grown up in.

'Now… If nothing has changed…' She mulled to herself as she quickly scanned up and down the hallway. 'To the right will be the main room and to the left…' She turned to look up the hallway. 'Yoko's locked off hallway…'

If anything as valuable as the Rosencratz Stone were hidden in the castle that is where it would be.

Faylinn quickly ran down the hall and sided into a doorway. 'Damn it.' She cursed as she grabbed the first robe she saw in the room, throwing it over herself just as a demon walked by with two girls on his arms. If she were to be caught the punishment would be far worse than what the High Counsel did to her. She would be tortured slowly and painfully until death finally came.

'And…' She thought as she looked over her shoulder and continued up the hallway. 'They would make sure it never came…'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurama woke with a start, the fire he was beside had gone out and there was no blond headed elf anywhere in sight.

'Did she go on without me…?' He wondered as he sat up and stretched slowly.

He felt his inner demon bristle at the thought of the golden haired girl.

_What's your problem?_ He asked the Kistune it had been nearly a year since he had actually spoken to his inner self; Yoko seemed perfectly content to stay quite around Moon and he still had no idea why.

_**Oh so you don't remember the dream we had?**_ The animosity dripped from his voice.

Kurama blinked, they had been dreaming?

_No…_ He started. _I don't remember dreaming about anything._

Yoko cringed with anger and made his human counter part turn to the two girls in the clearing with them, mainly the one that had been frozen on a flower.

_**We dreamed of her. She came to us.**_

Kurama stared at the figure, he had never seen her before in his life, but Yoko had and was far more willing to share her with him.

Quickly images of a tall Pale woman with midnight hair flashed across his mind.

And then he knew, he knew one of the few secrets Yoko had been keeping form him.

_You loved her._

_**Does that shock you?**_

Well I guess it shouldn't but I never thought you were the type to fall for one woman.

_**She was different.**_

I can see that. Kurama had watched the images of the regal looking woman and in turn knew exactly like Yoko would love this woman. She must have been an amazing woman.

Yoko bristled against his mind in anger. **Obviously you don't know anything.**

Kurama was shocked for a moment but soon realized that the topic seemed to be a touchy one for his youkai half; so he tried to peruse another one.

We should go after Faylinn. She could be in danger.

Yoko scowled vehemently at the mention of Faylinn's name. **Yes I suppose we should, she obviously has had no training in being a thief if you caught her so easily.**

Kurama was stunned, he couldn't figure out where the anger was coming from, but he couldn't think about it now. He had to go help Faylinn.

With one last glance at the girl in the ice he bowed his head and took off to the castle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faylinn wedged her way in between the boards that covered the empty hallway. 'I AM going to get in here!!' She told herself as she finally got her tail free of the slats.

The corridor was gloomy and the air was musty as the elf stood there, letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light.

As her eyes finally adjusted she saw three separate doors.

'Three…?' She asked herself as she looked at each door in turn, and then it dawned on her. Her mother had once told her that she had lived with her sister in a separate part of the castle until she began living with her father.

'One of these doors must be my mother's room and one must be my aunt's room. But what about the third door…?'

Out of pure curiosity she reached for the handle of the third door.

"It doesn't open from the outside…" A male voice answered from behind.

Faylinn jumped and turned to face the man behind her, it was Kurama.

"Kurama…?" She asked as she stared at him. "What's up with your eyes…?"

Instead of his emerald green colored eyes these eyes for golden, liquid amber.

Kurama blinked and the green returned around the edges of the amber. "Yoko showed me the way in without alerting anyone. He's seeing through my eyes."

Faylinn blinked a few times. "Well how do you get into that room?"

He turned and went to the door down the corridor on the same side as the door in question. "Through here first…" He stood there, his hand outstretched to open the door, but he was frozen in place.

"Well if you're not going to open it…" She started as she pushed past him to the door. "I will." With that she grabbed the knob, turned, and through the door open into the room.

"Oh…" She murmured as she stepped into the large bedroom. "Oh wow…"

She stood there, taking in the whole room. "It's huge."

"It was Cytheria's…" She knew it was Kurama's voice but it was Yoko talking through him.

Faylinn walked over to a door on the opposite side of where the one she wanted to open was located; it was a bathroom.

"My god…" She murmured before she turned back and closed the door. "This doesn't answer the question as to HOW we get in that other room."

Kurama walked over to a wall hanging and gently lifted it up, walked behind it, and vanished.

"HEY!!!" She called as she ran to the wall hanging. She pulled it back to reveal what looked like a closet; the silk kimonos glittered in the dim light. "Wow…" She whispered as she walked in.

"You loved her a lot to give her all this…" She murmured as she continued down the hall.

Then she noticed something odd.

"She didn't have any weapons."

"No… She never fought with a knife. She only really used a dagger to cut open the skin of a person to plant one of her seeds in them. She had an issue with demons in her past and wanted most of them to suffer a painful death for her childhood trauma."

"What trauma was that…?"

He turned to look at her. "She watched her father and your mother's entire village be slaughtered. Everyone was killed, man, woman, and child. The only reason you're here today if because your aunt followed her father into the village and rescued your mother from her mother's corpse."

Faylinn's eyes widened. She had never heard this story before from her mother. "You have to be kidding."

"No…" He turned away. "I'm not."

With that he continue to the end of the closet and ran his fingers over the stone.

"What are you looking for?"

"The release switch."

She blinked before she jumped. "Oh!" She ran over and began running her fingers over the wall.

As they reached the center of the wall their hands ran into each other.

Faylinn blushed and tried to pull back but Kurama kept her hand. She turned and realized just how close they had become. His smell swept over her; the smell of roses and damp lush earth. Their noses bumped as she moved to gaze up at him; their lips inches apart.

Kurama moved closer, his breath mingling with hers.

Just when she thought he would kiss her she went tumbling backwards and the wall suddenly vanished from behind her back.

"Are you alright?" It was Kurama this time; Yoko no longer spoke through him.

"You ass!!" She yelled as she jumped up.

"I didn't know! I swear."

"I don't ca--" She stopped as a faint sparkle caught her attention. She turned to the dim glow. "Look! Look it's the stone!!" She explained as she ran over to the large red-ish stone.

Picking it up she quickly wrapped it in her scarf she had brought and tied it to her waist instead.

"Let's get out of this hell hole." She said as she slid her way past Kurama, careful not to touch him.

Down the corridor and out through the slats that blocked it off and she was nearly home free.

Nearly…

"Not so fast half breed. You know the consequences of coming back here."


	19. A Stone's Possibilities

Faylinn turn to the voice that had caught her. "Desdemona…" She murmured.

There stood a small girl. Her hair barely covered the tiny horns on her head.

This was the woman that started the uprising against her mother and then kicked her out when she should have rightfully taken the seat of power after her mother's death.

"I was just leaving…" Faylinn murmured as she inched slowly away from Desdemona.

"Oh no. You won't be leaving." Desdemona hissed as she stalked the elf. "You were warned."

"I know… I promise I'll leave."

Desdemona sneered and pulled out a crooked blade. "You're not getting a second chance to live…"

"You again…" Kurama growled as he slid through the slats. "You're the person who started this whole mess almost a thousand years ago."

Desdemona stared at the red head. "I don't know who you are or what your talking about."

Kurama smirked and Faylinn knew instantly who was in control. In a quick flash of light the red headed human no longer stood near her, but the tall silver haired, golden eyed, Kistune stood beside her now.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about… You were the one that caused a rift between everyone. You wanted Cytheria out of the way so badly that you had the castle attacked nearly killing Kuronue. In fact, because of that you could say you were the cause of Morna's death as well."

"Yoko!" She exclaimed as she leapt backwards. "But you died!"

"No… I didn't actually die; a baby saved me. Now…" Yoko stalked to the stunned girl. "You will let us leave…" He slid his arm around her back as he gazed into her eyes.

Her body jerked as her eyelids fluttered and a small trail of blood slid down the corner of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body fell to the ground.

"Let's go." Yoko commanded, not turning back to Faylinn. "You need to get that stone back to Moon or she'll be dead within the next day."

"Right…" Faylinn murmured as she stepped over the dead body, there was a whole on the left side of her chest.

'I guess he is more dangerous than I was lead to believe…' She thought to herself, she knew how the hole got there.

Weaving their way through the castle she watched the back of the demon before her, was he always so heartless or was this brought on by the death of the woman he loved…? She had no idea but she didn't even know if she wanted to find out.

Lifting her scarf she checked the stone.

'Good… No cracks…' She only had one chance at this, only one chance to save Moon's life.

"Just one chance…" She skidded to a halt; they were passing the clearing.

'Hang on a moment…' She caught herself as she stared into the clearing. 'You get one chance to stop one thing on a person. But can't the stone be used multiple times…? So doesn't that mean…'

"That I could possibly bring my Aunt back from being frozen… And possibly bring her back from death…?" She turned and gazed in the direction they had been running, she was sure Yoko hadn't noticed she stopped. "And couldn't I possibly split them back into two separate people…?" She turned to her mother. "I don't know if I can save someone after they have died, but I know you said your sister hadn't died just yet. That she had left to go 'die alone' but doesn't that mean she froze herself alive…? Oh mom maybe I can set things right. Maybe I can do what you always wanted to do and give Yoko and Cytheria a chance to be together publicly. But first… I have to save Moon."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Faylinn skidded around the corner, nearly slamming up against the doorframe.

"Here." She panted as she held up the stone. "I have it Koenma."

"Good now hand it over."

"Not in a hells chance."

Koenma, Yuske, Kuwabara, and Kurama all gazed at Faylinn.

"I was the one to receive I want to keep it."

Koenma opened his mouth in frustration but Faylinn continued.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. I want to save Moon just as much as anyone in here, but if it works, and she lives, I'm keeping this stone. I have other ideas for it."

"You're a prisoner, you have been condemned. You will not be keeping that stone."

"You have No idea what this thing can do! I might have the possibility to correct things that other people have wanted to fix." She ran over to Kurama. "I could release Yoko from his body and set them apart as two separate beings with fully functioning bodies so that they won't die once separate. I could bring my Aunt back from the brink of death and possibly fix the problem that was causing her to die in the first place. She could have the chance she missed in her first life." She stopped and looked up at Koenma. "I know how much you have wanted to get your hands on the extinct love Youkai. This could be your chance to find out what they were once like! She's half love Youkai; she's your insight to that race. If this stone lives up to it's history there are so many things I can do. I can atone for the things I have done before now. I can set things right. Please…" She begged as she turned back to Koenma. "This stone could be my redemption."

Koenma stared down at the elf in silence. "If that stone can save Moon and still work on the things you have already listed I will see if you can keep it."

"Do I get my Elvin life back? Will I get the stuff back that you have taken from me? I'll need it to continue working with the stone. It was an elf stone, it only really works for an elf."

"Save Moon and we'll talk."


	20. An Elf's Power

**A/N: One more chapter after this and it will be finished!! ^^**

**I will be finish off Kaori's story afterwards.**

**Does anyone have any preferences on what i should write next? In between working on my new story The Mission. Which, please go read that one if you haven't already ^^**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Faylinn walked into the hospital with her hand on Yuki's back as Yuki carried the stone; she wouldn't let Yuki be left out of this.

"Now Yuki…" She murmured as she knelt down in front of the small child. "I don't want you to be upset if nothing happens… I want you to be a brave girl. Your daddy's going to be mad that I brought you so I want you to show him you can handle anything that happens, okay?"

The little girl nodded, gripping the stone firmly to her. "I know it'll work."

Faylinn smiled, she really hoped it did. She slid the pink butterfly rhinestone clip from her hair and into Yuki's. "I borrowed it for a little longer than I planned up so I'm giving it back to you."

Yuki smiled and set the stone down, pulling something off her neck, then sliding it over Faylinn's head. "It's a feather from Mommy's wings. I want you to have it."

"But your mother gave it to you."

Yuki beamed. "That's okay, Mommy can make me another one when she comes home."

Faylinn smiled at Yuki as she gathered up the stone and stood up. 'I hope we can save her…'

She walked Yuki slowly into the room Moon was being kept in.

Hiei turned slightly to see who entered then shot out of the chair and grabbed Faylinn.

"How dare you bring my daughter in here!" He hissed.

Yuki pouted and yanked on her father's pants. "You be nice to Aunty Fay-Fay!" She shouted. "She brought me because I wanted her too. I said so."

Hiei let go of Faylinn and looked down at his daughter. Kneeling down he touched her face lightly. "Honey… your mommy isn't going to want you t see her like this… She doesn't know if she'll come home…"

Yuki beamed at her dad and held up the stone. "But Aunty Fay-Fay thinks this will save her!"

Hiei looked at the stone for a moment. "Is that what Koenma sent you to look for?"

Faylinn nodded and reached for it. "Let me take it now Yuki and see if I can use it on your mommy."

Yuki handed the stone over to Faylinn and Hiei picked her up moving back to the chair he had been sitting in.

'Please…' Faylinn prayed. 'Please let the Faerie courts help me through the ritual… Please let the One watching over all life save her. Don't take her away from her loving family.'

She set the stone on top of Moon's body and began to murmur in a language lost to all but her kind.

"Enga sina Laranlas. Anta he coia il gurtha. Anta he nosse ilos ar eina."

The rock began to glow until it hurt to look at it. The whole room was filled with the glow from the stone; and then it was gone.

Color returned to Moon's cheeks as her breathing finally evened out.

"There…" Faylinn panted. "It shouldn't be much longer until she wakes up." She took a step closer to the bed to reach for the stone and collapsed.

"Faylinn!" Hiei put Yuki in the chair and knelt by the girl, rolling her over to look at her face.

"See…" She murmured in a half conscious state. "I told you I needed my Evlen powers…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Faylinn woke up later in a white sterile room.

"Great…' I'm in a hospital bed."

"Actually you're in **my** hospital bed."

Faylinn rolled her head to one side only to gaze up on the purple haired girl she had been trying to save only moments ago.

"Did it work…? You're not dead right?"

Moon laughed "Thanks to you I'm alive and back with my family." She smiled at Faylinn.

"Thank god…"

"I hear that you used the stone even without your elf abilities. You risked your life to save me."

"I had to…" She murmured.

Moon smiled again. "Yes I heard that you and Yuki have grown quite close. I'm glad she had someone when both her parents were gone. Speaking of which…" She stopped and turned to look at the man she loved. "I guess I'll be having a talk with him about leaving Yuki alone like that."

"Oh don't. He was a huge wreck when everyone thought you were dying. You can't blame the guy."

"Well… I guess you're right." She turned back to the girl in the bed. "I heard you had big plans for this stone if you were able to get your powers back." She indicated the stone on the chair. "Is it really turn you could split Shuichi from Yoko?"

Faylinn mulled it over for a moment. "Well I'm not really sure… I know that they both rely on the demon power but I thought that maybe with my abilities back I could have more control over the stone. Maybe I could just duplicate Yoko's demon powers and leave a copy inside Shuichi. If that were the case they may both be able to continue using the powers and Shuichi could possibly even expand on the demon powers by adding the human reiki energy to it, therefore making those powers his own."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"It is… Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Koenma seems to not like the idea of giving me my abilities back."

Moon smiled, an evil, dark smile. "Oh don't you worry about that… Don't you worry…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Koenma cleared his throat for about the 100th time today.

"So… Moon tells me that the stone worked perfectly on her but that it seems to have severe side effects on the user."

"It wouldn't have those side effects if you just let me have my abilities back. The stone was created by elves, to be used by elves; if you just listened to me and gave me back my abilities there wouldn't be a problem."

"Well we'll see. We want you to do one more thing before we think about that."

"And what would that be?"

"Separate Yoko Kurama from Shuichi Minamino."

Faylinn glared up at Koenma. "I can't and I won't"

Koenma stopped suddenly, startled by her reply. "You will."

"No I won't. Without my Elven abilities I don't know what will happen to him. In fact the separation could even kill one or both of them. And without the abilities I cannot give them both the demon powers leaving one or both of them utterly defenseless. Therefore I will not risk their lives to boost your pride. You will either have to give me my abilities back or go fuck yourself."

Koenma looked taken back. "Then hand over the stone."

"I would rather shatter it into a million pieces and loose the chance to save more people than to hand it over to someone like you. You'll kill people if you use this stone without knowing exactly how it works or without the proper powers to control it."

Two guards came in and began making their way over to Faylinn.

The doors suddenly burst open and in stormed Moon.

"Koenma!" She shouted causing everyone in the room and outside the doors to jump. "What did I tell you?"

"But…sh-she hasn't proven herself trustworthy." He murmured.

"She risked her life to go find this stone, saves my life with it, and has offered to continue saving the lives of people around us. How in the Gods name is that not proving she's trustworthy?!?"

Koenma opened his mouth but was cut off as Moon continued her rant.

"You know what? No. You're not going to argue with me, in fact, I'm going to take her myself to the chamber and replace her powers. If you have anything to say about that you can tell it to the boys outside or to the people who wanted a second chance at life and you're taking it away from them." With that she grabbed Faylinn's arm and dragged her from the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay Faylinn…" Moon's voice came over the intercom. "I need you to stand on that round platform."

Faylinn located said platform. "You have to be kidding me!!"

"I know it's hard to get to but you need to be standing on it."

"Open the door then. I'm going to need running room."

The door behind her wooshed open and she backed up to the end of the hallway. 'Here goes nothing…' She told herself as she took off running towards the platform.

At the end of her "runway" she used her feet to push off from the edge and summersault in the air, landing right in the center of the small disk.

'I will never do that again.'

The door closed and the lights went off.

A blue pulsating glow started below her. As it began to pulsate faster Faylinn noticed it was getting brighter.

Suddenly the light rushed up around her, encircling her in the blue light and then spilling over and crashing back down on her.

She cried out as a rush of power surged through her. Her whole body began to glow with the power as tiny images began drawing themselves on her arms and cheek. Her hair grew back out reaching to her calves.

The pull of the power was so strong that it lifted her off her feet until it finally faded.

Faylinn collapsed to her knees as she panted, even she did not realize what extent her Elven abilities truly were.

The door flew open and Moon ran in. "Faylinn! Faylinn!!"

Faylinn's head rolled back as she gazed at Moon through her hair, her eyes sparkled like sapphires. "I'm okay Moon. That was just a lot…"

Moon sighed in relief and stretched her wings, flying over to grab Faylinn's arm and bring her back off the platform.

"Let's go surprise someone who hasn't been surprised in a thousand years."

Faylinn smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**Also! The language Faylinn is speaking in this chapter is actually Elvish. But this is not just from one version of Elvish. I purposefully took several different versions and mixed them together.**

**What she said is; "Save this regal lady. Give her life not death. Give her family peace and happiness."**

**I'm not sure if there will be anymore Elvish in the next chapter, but I thought it was fun ^^**


	21. A Happy Ending? Or A New Beginning?

**A/N: Yep it is really the last chapter of this story!!**

**I really hope everyone has enjoyed it to it's fullest and I look forward to any ideas as to what I should write next.**

**Also; Please look for more from The Mission; which I am co writing with Gene-Sama. She is A-mazing!**

**And also look for the wrap up on For Better or for Worse. I should be finishing that one up now soon.**

**Enjoy this last chapter of One Kistune too Many!

* * *

**

"Okay…" Faylinn murmured as she moved Kurama to the center of the room. "Let's hope this works…"

She knew she could make them into two separate people, what she didn't know was if she could make them two complete separate people; able to survive without the other, or if she could duplicate the demonic powers and keep them in Shuichi.

'What if I fail and they both die…?' She questioned as she sat the stone on the pedestal in front of her. 'You can do this. You already brought back two people from near death. You can separate two living people into two separate bodies.'

Faylinn sucked in a deep breath and put her hands out to the stone, closing her eyes.

Her voice came out in a murmur, too low for even the kitsune's ears to hear. She began creating the images of what she was willing the stone to do. She pictured both Shuichi and Yoko as two, whole, healthy beings in separate bodies. She pictured Shuichi with complete demonic powers, a perfect copy of Yoko's original abilities.

She kept going back over the images again and again as she willed the stone to do what she wanted.

The Stone began to glow, much slower than the first two times she used it, but it was glowing.

Faylinn saw the glow behind her closed eyelids and forced even more of her will power into the stone, hoping, praying, it would do exactly what she wanted it to do.

In a sudden burst the entire room became engulfed in it's unnatural glow.

'Please…' She prayed. 'Please work…'

Just as suddenly as it came, the glow faded.

Faylinn panted heavily as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Thank god…" She murmured as she saw the two men instead of one.

The thousand-year-old Fox demon stood tall and proud, while the red headed human seemed a little disoriented.

"How do you two feel?" Faylinn asked as her gaze went from one to the other.

"I feel fine." They said in near perfect unison.

Shuichi blinked. "I think it will be odd not having that voice in the back of my mind anymore, but I don't feel ill."

"I feel better than I have felt in the years I've been stuck in his body." Yoko answered.

"Do you both feel the energy of your powers?"

They both sat silently for a moment.

"Yes." They answered at the same time.

Faylinn giggled softly. "You're brain wave lengths still seemed to be partially connected. In time, that will fade as well and you two should be two whole people."

Yoko looked over the elf. "There was no reason to do that. It was a waste on energy."

Faylinn smiled, a smile that made Yoko painfully remember a woman long past. "Oh… There was a reason…"

The doors behind her flung open and in walked a very tall and regal woman with long midnight hair.

"Cytheria…?" Yoko breathed as he saw the woman walk in.

The woman smiled, just a slight up turning of her lips, but he knew that smile. "Hello Yoko…"

"But how…" He stopped and looked over at the elf still standing beside her stone. "Did you do this?"

She smiled nervously. "Well… You had told me that she wasn't actually dead when she was frozen and my mother had once told me that my aunt had left before she died to die alone. So…" She stopped and bit her lip. "I figured I would give it a try… Looks like it worked."

Faylinn smiled as Yoko and Cytheria finally could see each other face to face in several years.

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around. "Ku…" She stopped, blushing slightly. "Shuichi. How is it to have your own body now?"

Shuichi laughed. "It's different. I never thought this would happen. I figured I would always be two minds in one body."

"Well now you have your own body. I think you could train your reiki energy as well and expand on your abilities, make them your own."

"Thanks I'll try that." He stopped for a moment as he looked over at Yoko and Cytheria. "What are you going to do with your new powers?"

"Well… I'm going to be working for Koenma. I'm the only one left that can use this stone, and I'm hoping there will be a use for it soon."

"Where will you be staying?"

"With them." She indicated the two before them. "I'll be taking up residence in my mother's room."

"But…" Shuichi started but Faylinn cut him off.

"That doesn't mean I'm leaving your life forever. It just means I'm not living in your room anymore." She smiled and leaned against him, brushing her lips softly against his. "Besides… I don't think I could leave your life now even if I wanted too."

Shuichi blushed slightly and smiled. "Well that's good."

Faylinn smiled again. "Tell Yuki to be a good girl. Maybe I'll bring her a present when I come back."

"I will."

Faylinn nodded and picked up the stone and began walking out.

"And Shuichi…" She turned to look at him.

"Yeah…?"

"I think I love you."

He blushed darker this time. "I think I love you too."

She smiled brightly, blushing at the same time and left.

'I don't know where this new life will lead me.' She thought. 'But at least I know I have someone who will always be with me…'

Faylinn looked to her new destiny as the stone's guardian and smiled, at least she could bring happiness to most people now.

Just like her mother always wanted.


End file.
